Just A Little Quiet Love::
by Happy-Valley
Summary: The first time she saw him, she couldn't help but fall in love. But a rumor of a lover spreads and Kioko is scared to confess her true feelings to the man of her dreams. Iruka X OC Oneshot


_**This was a oneshot that I created on quizilla for .xo. I do not own any of the Naruto characters or those related to the series.**_

_Name: Kioko_

_Personality: Quiet, but defiantly not shy. loves reading_

_Eyes: Blue_

* * *

_Iruka..._

_Silent days, silent nights, friends outside with me yet inside of my own house there is nothing..no one there to keep my company. No friends, other then one who comes as often as he can, and of course.....no Iruka._

_For a long time, I watched him. I cared for him and sometimes talked to him, though afterward my body felt like jello and I felt so faint. Saizo was friends with him, laughed with him but I thanked him every time he brought me into their conversation. I wanted to be as close as I could to him.....at least for as long as I could._

_"Kioko....are you alright?" Saizo's gentle and caring voice filling my ears. He always looked towards me like a younger sister, always thought of me as a best friend. Iruka watched me from his standing position behind Saizo, worry on his face as well._

_Never had I been so embarrassed. I wasn't the quiet type of person, and I knew when to speak out but around him it seemed all words were lost. I was a bumbling fool who just stood, wide eyed and gasping for breath. I hated myself afterward for behaving that way but what could I do? I was talking, or at least trying to talk to, the guy of my dreams._

_"Kioko?" asked Saizo's voice again as I snapped out of my daydream and blushed. I never spaced out this bad and for the most part it scared me. But suddenly I remembered something...Iruka...didn't he already have a love? My heart sank as I looked towards Saizo, who's own onyx colored eyes widened slightly. His medium length hair touched his shoulders while his semi parted bangs moved with the slight wind. "Whats wrong?"_

_I couldn't take it and started running, leaving behind Saizo and Iruka..not daring to look into their eyes again. After first I asked myself why I was running. Was it because that of the way I acted right in front of Iruka and my best friend, or was it the fact that Iruka was most likely with someone else and I was being selfish._

_Tears rained from my eyes as I finally reached the small lake in which I had first seen Iruka. I remember that day I was crying just like this. My boyfriend had dumped me and told me the most awful words ever to be spoken, and I couldn't help but run._

_That day Iruka was out training and I happen to stumble upon him. His movements, the strength that he held, the way his eyes glistened in excitement as if he were fighting a real oppanent and not a stump. Something about the way he acted, the way that his being was there made my heart soar like a bird with wings._

_I never talked to him, and later I found out from Saizo his name..._

_Iruka._

_Stopping beside a small tree trunk, I looked into the water and sighed. God I felt stupid now..I felt like I had wasted my time running away from them all. Suddenly a noise caught my ears as I turned to see the worried and glad face of Iruka. I blushed wondering if he ran all the way around Konoha to find me._

_"There you are, Kioko. I was looking for you." he said catching his breath and then leaning against the tree that I was at the moment sitting at. "Why did you run away? You looked like you were about to cry."_

_"Sorry..." I whispered, knowing that either he heard me or didn't. But with his next action, I strongly believe that he in fact had heard me. He turned towards me and brought me into a hug. I was shocked by this. Why was he hugging me?_

_"You scared me...and Saizo as well." he whispered into my ear, a shiver sent down my spine at how close his breath was to my skin. I blushed red and if someone was to pass they would have thought that Iruka had been hugging a tomato._

_"I-I'm sorry..." I whispered again, not sure of what to do. But after a while I wrapped my arms around him, bringing myself closer to him. "I...I guess I just...got sad about something and ran...." _

_After these words, Iruka turned towards me and brushed a strand of my hair out of my face._

_"What...what are you sad about?" he asked after a moment, before looking into my eyes and failing to notice how red I was. "What could someone as beautiful as you, be sad about?"_

_"I...I love you Iruka...I just thought...I couldn't tell you, I wanted to but I couldn't...and then I heard rumors about you being in love with someone and I guess...I guess I got a little scared and jealous." Iruka looked towards me with wide eyes before sighing and bringing me again into a hug._

_"You should be sad about that silly.....because well..I love you too. I mean I know we haven't talked that much and all that, but with what we have I couldn't help but fall for you." He said as I looked into his eyes, truth as well as care behind them. He blushed and looked away rubbing behind his head and letting out a small chuckle. "Those rumors were spread by some of my friends, because well...they like to spread things about me and others. Though I was kind of lucky that they hadn't said who...I...I think I would have been so embarrassed for you to find out and well...."_

_I giggled, and then placed my fingers on his lips, stopping him from going looked into my eyes as I back into his before soon the space between us began to disappear. Finally soft lips were placed on mine as I brought my own towards his, arms wrapping around his neck and bringing him closer._

_So This is what love truly is?????_


End file.
